Ignatz
|jap_fullname = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthday =March 14 |fod_birth =14th of the Lone Moon Imperial Year 1163 |nationality = Leicester Alliance |faction(s) = Golden Deer |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |voiceby =Christian La Monte |jap_voiceby = Shougo Yano |class = Commoner |age = 17-18 (Pre-Timeskip) 22-23 (Post-Timeskip)|relatives = Unnamed parents Unnamed elder brother|home = Leicester Alliance|residence = Garreg Mach Monastery|firstseen = Chapter 1: Three Houses|firstjoined = Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Golden Deer are chosen)|firstfought = Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Golden Deer aren't chosen)}} Ignatz is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Ignatz is a student at the Officers Academy who is from the Leicester Alliance and is a member of the Golden Deer. He comes from a family of merchants. He is 17 at the start of the game. Profile Early life Ignatz is the second son of a merchant family in the Leicester Alliance. Academy phase Ignatz enrolls in Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180, and joins the Golden Deer. Since his brother is inheriting the family business, he entered the Officers Academy aiming to be a knight with the support of his parents, but in secret that he rarely shows to anyone (due to his parents disapproval) he would prefer to be an artist. War phase If the Azure Moon route is chosen and Ignatz has not been drafted into the player's army, he will appear alongside his allies from the Golden Deer during Chapter 17, "Blood of the Eagle and Lion" where he may be killed during the 3-way onslaught between the three houses. Claude will mourn for him when he dies, and express regret for not being able to save him. In the Crimson Flower route, he will appear in Chapter 13, aiding Judith in defending the bridge where he can be killed with Judith mourning his death, though it is entirely possible he will surrender with the rest of the Alliance forces once Judith is defeated. Personality A kind and optimistic boy, Ignatz cares a great deal for his family and honors his father's wish to become a knight. Though he respects his father, he dislikes the fact that he has been railroaded since he feels that he is unsuited to become one. Nevertheless, his optimism is never dampened and is easily motivated when given praise and support. Ignatz has a passion for the arts and is a guilty pleasure of sorts to him as he often sneaks away and tries to pursue this passion in secret, feeling that it is unbecoming of a knight. He can be extremely lively when allowed to pursue this passion or when others express admiration in his skills, though he keeps a modest front in regards to his art. Though he is quite close with Raphael, Ignatz blames himself for the deaths of Raphael's parents, even if Raphael himself doesn't hold it against him at all. He does gets over it in their supports, and can even end up marrying to Raphael's sister, Maya, in their ending. Ignatz is very polite, but sometimes it can be too much, to the point of self-harm, like giving his food to others and eating very little himself. Raphael notes that Ignatz gets all dizzy if he doesn't eat enough. He has astrapophobia, fear of lightning. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |35% |35% |30% |50% |50% |55% |25% |35% |25% |} Maximum Stats |70 |51 |42 |69 |70 |76 |43 |49 |45 |} Learnt Magic |D |Blizzard |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C | Cutting Gale |Physic |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - |Ward |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Fimbulvetr | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Recruitment Ignatz requires Byleth to have 10 Dexterity and an Authority Proficiency B to be recruited out of the Golden Deer house. Overall Ignatz's big selling point is his high accuracy thanks to his personal skill giving him +20 to hit chance, but when compared to other archers like Claude, Leonie, Bernadetta, or Shamir, he isn't quite as powerful offensively. While his Dexterity, Speed and Luck growths are good, his Strength growth can be unreliable and he suffers from below-average survivability. Additionally, his high accuracy tends to become less impactful later in the game, where the other archers will become highly accurate anyway (though it's more helpful on Maddening difficulty where enemies have higher dodge rates). Nevertheless, Ignatz makes up for any of his shortcomings with reliability; he will almost never miss a shot if properly built up, even if he may not hit as hard as the others (unless he lands critical hits). His Speed and Dexterity, combined with his proficiency in Bows and Swords, make him a good candidate for the Thief and Assassin classes, and his budding talent in Reason means he can even make an acceptable Mortal Savant if built up, though his Magic stat is a bit below average. That said, his personal skill will help a great deal with his spell list, as Blizzard and Fimbulvetr are otherwise inaccurate spells. He also has a strength in Authority, but his low Charm growth rate may make his gambits less effective as his personal skill does not affect his gambits. If one decides to build up Ignatz's Reason, it can be worthwhile to make him a Dark Mage for access to Poison Strike, which can let him deal more consistent damage even if his Strength ends up low. If one wishes to try and improve Ignatz's damage output, training him in Axe is a wise choice to promote him to Brigand so he can get Death Blow. Training him as an Archer and Sniper will improve Ignatz's already-high Dexterity and Luck growths, greatly improving his ability to land critical hits. Mastering Archer can even be useful by giving him Hit +20; while this may seem redundant with his personal skill, it helps ensure he will hit evasive foes and lands long-range shots, especially if he becomes a Bow Knight. However, due to his unreliable Strength growth, building him up to deal damage may not always work out. If all else fails, Ignatz can become a good support unit. With the Break Shot Combat Art and Seal Strength, he can debuff two stats at once from a safe distance, especially if he is an Archer, Sniper, or Bow Knight. If enough time is spent grinding him, Ingatz could also pick up Seal Defense and Seal Resistance from the Wyvern Rider and Dark Knight classes respectively, allowing him to cripple enemies against all forms of damage (though this will be very time-consuming and generally rely on New Game+). With his strength in Authority, he will easily gain access to Rally Speed and Rally Dexterity. He also has access to Ward Arrow, which essentially acts like Silence, allowing him to shut down dangerous mages reliably thanks to his high accuracy, and he won't be restricted by spell charges like how Marianne and Manuela are. Overall, Ignatz is best seen as a support type Bow-user, relying less on damage output and more on debuffing the enemy or buffing allies. If one is looking for sheer damage output, Leonie and Shamir are better options for Bow users, but when a tough enemy needs to be taken down, Ignatz can be invaluable in softening up the target for his allies to finish off. He also has a niche as the most accurate character in the game, letting him hit even the most evasive of enemies when others may end up missing. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with female Byleth) *Claude *Lorenz *Raphael *Lysithea *Marianne *Hilda *Leonie *Petra *Mercedes *Ingrid *Flayn *Shamir *Cyril Quotes Ignatz/Quotes Possible Endings Ignatz - Worldly Artist :After returning home, Ignatz persuaded his family that he should become a painter. He traveled all through Fódlan and beyond, painting beautiful landscapes and captivating portraits of the world's cultures. His unique style set the artistic paradigm for a generation. Ignatz and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) :Byleth announced her marriage to Ignatz shorty after becoming the leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. Ignatz supported the restoration of Fódlan as Queen's spouse, but became better known for his skill with a paintbrush. He donated beautiful portraits and landscapes to churches all over the kingdom, and it is said that his works provided great comfort to those touched by the war. His most famous price, entitled Descent of the Goddess, depicted the eponymous deity descending form the heavens to lead the people. Those who knew the queen often remarked that her face must have been used as a reference. Ignatz and Byleth (Crimson Flower) :Byleth and Ignatz celebrated their marriage with a small but lively wedding. Almost immediately afterward, the battle with those who slither in the dark began in earnest. Ignatz supported his wife not only as a general, but also as an artist, wielding his brush to capture the image of her fighting alongside the emperor. His most famous series of paintings, called Chronicles of a Hero, influenced future artists for generations to come—but it is said that his most precious work was one from his early days, entitled Descent of the Goddess. It is believed that he used his beloved wife as a reference for the beautiful visage depicted in that scene. Ignatz and Byleth (Azure Moon) :Byleth announced her marriage to Ignatz shortly after being named archbishop of the Church of Seiros. Ignatz supported the restoration of Fódlan as the archbishop's spouse, but became better known for his skill with a paintbrush. He donated beautiful portraits and landscapes to churches all over the Kingdom, and it is said that his works provided great comfort to those touched by the war. His most famous piece, entitled Descent of the Goddess, depicted the eponymous deity descending from the heavens to lead the people. Those who knew the archbishop often remarked that her face must have been used as a reference. Ignatz and Petra :Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid, and inherited the throne from her grandfather. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan and Dagda on more equal terms. At every step along the way, she was accompanied and supported by her husband, Ignatz, who had left Fódlan behind to be with her. Trade with Fódlan boomed under Petra's reign, thanks in no small part to the Victor Trading Company. But while Ignatz was happy to support Petra's goals, he remained focused on his work as an artist. His picturesque renditions of the Brigid landscape, done in the Fódlan style, were held in high regard all over the world. Ignatz and Mercedes (Crimson Flower) :Mercedes left home and opened a small orphanage in the Faerghus region with her mother. There, she took in and raised children who had lost their families in the war, regardless of their blood or circumstances of birth. Some years later, she was reunited with Ignatz, who had persuaded his family that he should become a painter and traveled all through Fódlan painting beautiful landscapes. His greatest masterpiece, however, was a portrait that was entitled The Smiling Saint. It is said that the woman whose face inspired it became the love of his life, and that she spent all of her remaining days close by his side. Ignatz and Mercedes (Other routes) :Mercedes left home for a life as a cleric at Garreg Mach. There, she took in and raised children who had lost their families in the war, regardless of the circumstances of their birth or bloodline. Some years later, she was reunited with Ignatz, who had persuaded his family that he should become a painter and traveled all through Fódlan painting beautiful landscapes. His greatest masterpiece, however, was a portrait that was entitled The Smiling Saint. It is said that the woman whose face inspired it became the love of his life, and that she spent all of her remaining days close by his side. Ignatz and Ingrid (Azure Moon) :Ingrid declined to rule House Galatea, choosing instead to serve House Blaiddyd as a knight. Some years later, she was reunited by chance with Ignatz, who had persuaded his family that he should become a painter and traveled all through Fódlan painting beautiful landscapes. Ignatz decided to paint Ingrid that day, and spent much of the rest of his career working to get her likeness just right. There were many depictions of her bravery in battle, of course, but later generations would most fondly remember the way he captured her smile, which was widely believed to be that of a loving wife. Ignatz and Ingrid (Other routes) :When Galatea territory was seized, Ingrid argued strongly for the preservation of its borders. Her request was granted, and she was appointed to rule, but because she had previously abandoned her noble house, she was not well accepted by the people. It was thanks to Ignatz that the mood of the people finally softened. He showed them, through his artwork, a side of Ingrid that they had not yet seen: her valor and bravery, fighting in defense of Fódlan. The people were moved, first by the artwork itself, and later by the woman who had inspired it. As time passed, and the region prospered, Ingrid and Ignatz bonded over their reunion. They fell in love and eventually were wed. Ignatz and Raphael :Raphael returned to his homeland to serve his liege lord as a knight, and spent his spare time helping out at the inn that his family had opened during his time away. He was compelled to give up knighthood and manage the inn full-time, however, when his sister Maya suddenly declared her ambitions to become an artist and vanished. Years later, when she finally returned, she did so in the company of another artist: her husband, Ignatz. With cheerful support from Raphael's family, Ignatz and his wife rose to prominence and, with their unique style, set their artistic paradigm in Fódlan for a generation. Ignatz and Lysithea :Lysithea returned home to help her parents restore their family land. Years later, when the end to their hard work was finally in sight, she relinquished House Ordelia's claim to nobility, and the family retreated from the public eye. In her new life as a commoner, she had a chance reunion with Ignatz, who had persuaded his family to allow him to travel the world as an artist. Lysithea became enchanted by his determination, and by the lanscapes and portraits he painted of all he had seen in his travels. She offered the remainder of her short life in support of his work. It is said that Ignatz's most famous piece, Portrait of a Goddess, used Lysithea's face as a reference. Ignatz and Marianne :Marianne returned home to a warm welcome from her adoptive father, who recognized her wisdom and skill and began to groom her as his successor. During that time, she had a chance reunion with Ignatz, who had persuaded his family to allow him to travel the world as an artist. Marianne wholeheartedly supported his work, and before long, came to be enchanted not merely by the landscapes and portraits of all he had seen in his travels, but also by his character. The romance between artist and patron was considered unusual, but long after their wedding, the story of how they fell in love was immortalized in popular plays. Ignatz and Hilda :After Hilda returned home, her fashionable accessories achieved widespread popularity, leading her to create the first artisan academy in Fódlan. While shopping for art supplies, she had a chance reunion with Ignatz, who had persuaded his family to allow him to travel the world as an artist. Hilda invited Ignatz to teach at her school, and she and the students became enchanted by the landscapes and portraits of all he had seen in his travels, the two gradually fell in love. Their romance birthed a new style that inspired artists in Fódlan for generations. Ignatz and Leonie :Leonie took over the mercenary company formerly led by Jeralt. Though she earned a great deal of renown, the work began to dry up as the post war chaos subsided. It was around that time she had a chance to reunion with Ignatz, who had persuaded his family to allow him to wander the world as an artist. Remembering how they had once promised to travel together, Leonie disbanded her mercenary company and resolved to accompany him. The pair left Fódlan, searching for sights hithertoo unseen. Where their journey took them remains unknown. Ignatz and Flayn :Soon after the war, Flayn disappeared. Ignatz searched unsuccessfully for her for a time, but finally gave up and went home. With hard-won permission from his family, he then set out to travel the world as an artist. Years later, his journey took him by chance to Garreg Mach, where the statue of Saint Cethleann inspired him to paint. It was then that Flayn finally appeared, wondering aloud why Ignatz was not painting her as he’d promised. Overjoyed, Ignatz devoted much of the rest of his artistic career to getting Flayn’s likeness just right. Her visage was finally captured in the work he called The Second Advent of a Saint, which was widely recognized as a masterpiece. Ignatz and Shamir :Soon after the war, Shamir disappeared. Ignatz searched unsuccessfully for her for a time, but finally gave up and went home. With hard-won permission from his family, he then set out to travel the world as an artist. Years later, he encountered Shamir by chance at an inn. When she saw that Ignatz had not yet left Fódlan, she encouraged him to leave the region, and offered to stay at his side and guard him until he did. It is rumored that he was overjoyed by this offer, and that the pair soon departed Fódlan to the west by sea, but where they traveled after that is unknown. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Ignatz is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Ignatz is a diminutive of Ignatius, a Latin name meaning "fiery one". Trivia *Ignatz stands at 164cm (or about 5’5”). **In the version 1.02 update, Ignatz's height grows after the timeskip to 168cm (or about 5’6”). *Ignatz has a unique post-timeskip battle model as an Archer and Sniper. *During Ignatz and Petra's support conversation, Ignatz gives his glasses to Petra, changing their portraits. This makes Ignatz and Petra two of the three characters with modified portraits. The third one is Dimitri. *In the fifth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Ignatz placed 21st in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. He ranked 21st among those who completed the game with 4.4% of the vote. Gallery FE3H Concept Art Ignatz.png File:B18-037HN artwork.png|Artwork of Ignatz in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Misa Tsutsui. File:B18-038N artwork.png|Artwork of Ignatz in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Misa Tsutsui. B18-037HN.png|Ignatz as an Archer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B18-038N.png|Ignatz as a Commoner in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). FE3H_Screenshot_Ignatz.png Ignatz SRank.png|CG artwork of Ignatz at S Support Ignatz Portrait 5 Years.png|Ignatz's portrait post time skip. Ignatz 5 Years.jpg|Ignatz after the time skip. ignatz_commoner.jpg|Ignatz's battle model as a Commoner. ignatz_myrmidon.jpg|Ignatz's battle model as a Myrmidon. ignatz_fighter.jpg|Ignatz's battle model as a Fighter. ignatz monk.jpg|Ignatz's battle model as a Monk. ignatz mercenary.jpg|Ignatz's battle model as a Mercenary. ignatz thief.jpg|Ignatz's battle model as a Thief. Ignatz died ending.png|Ignatz's end card if he dies before the timeskip. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Stubs Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters